What Happens Afterward?
by Moinkey
Summary: This is basically a FanFiction about what happens after Kyo is found out to be a girl. Hey if you want anything to sepcifically happen tell me in a review Don't flame
1. A Different Ending

Hello there peeps! Moinkey here saying hi! It's 7:39 AM right now and I missed my bus so until my mom gets up at 8 to take me to school here's a new fan fiction! Surprisingly I didn't get help from anyone on this! But here it is! Oh and for the record I DO NOT OWN GIRL GOT GAME (aka power) and this first chapter wasn't all an original thought. There… that is all. No wait its not! Sorry if I don't spell their names right… I read this a while ago and it belongs to my friend so I don't have a copy to look at.

Chapter 1- A Different Ending

Kyo Aizawa walked to the front of the school now wearing the girl's uniform. Her heart was thumping so loud she was sure that other could hear it merging with their own heart beat. Heads turned in her direction but she was unsure as to why. Her cheeks flushed a crimson color as she thought, '_This is what I'm supposed to be doing… so why do I feel so embarrassed?_'

Finally she saw a group of young teenage guys that she recognized. "Hey guys!" she chirped. Imai, Hamaya and some other random guys from the men's basketball team turned their heads. "Damn Aizawa!" someone said. Kyo blushed even more. "You know you're pretty cute…" Hamaya said a bit shocked. "You know," Kyo began, "I am a girl." Yura looked at her a bit pleased that she was now acting who she truly was. The only one not praising her on the uniform was Chiharu Eniwa.

"I like these skirts too!" Kyo went on, "They give you so much freedom down there you know?" The guys looked away; Kyo was a bit baffled as to why. "Huh? What'd I say?" "Just stop talking, we've got to get to class," '_Yes!_' Kyo thought, '_He's noticing me and he said something!_'

As they started to the school building Kyo looked back to see a few heart-broken girls and some awe struck guys. The one person she couldn't take her eyes off of was Akari. Akari just looked so heart broken, so sad, so hurt. It made Kyo feel a little guilty.

Sorry it's so short I just couldn't think of a better way to end this chapter. Plus all its supposed to be is the ending of the tenth book (and the series) and a beginning to my fan fiction. There's nothing to really review because I just revised the ending so I won't ask that… But as the story develops please review Oh and if you wanna flame, don't.


	2. What's It Gonna Be

This is dedicated to my friend (bestest friend) Mikayla! She said she wouldn't read my Fan Fiction unless it was a KyoXChiharu pair the meanie that she is! Who by the way loaned me money for lunch many times! Thank you for that by the way… In response to the reviews (which I'm greatful for) No I didn't have a plot in mind… See what happened was I had time to kill… And of course I decided to type up a fan fiction! I plan on winging it and following reviews! So review okay? Right so this is gonna be a ChiharuXKyo fan fiction from this point forward… But that doesn't mean there won't be any problems!

Chapter 2- What's it Gonna Be?

As they exited the school building there were less people looking at Aizawa now and people acting about their after school business.

"So what are we doing?" Aizawa began hoping she wouldn't have to leave the group just yet. Imai shrugged, "Could it be basketball practice?" Kyo looked down in shame, how could she forgotten? After all the talks and lectures Imai and the other men's basketball team had to go through just so that they would understand that Kyo was not a male, and yet would be playing on the men's basketball team. After all the strings the principal had to pull to show the school board what had really happened and all the trouble they all went to on her account. How could she forget?

"Right," she murmured under her breath. Then quickly covered up with, "Well, I have to go do something I'll see you there!" and with that she ran off towards… actually no one knew where she was running off to. She was just a little embarrassed you could say.

Yura seemed to be happy with her distress as he showed it carelessly. He began laughing like a mad lunatic.

"What's so funny?" Chiharu snapped.

"Don't you guys get it?" Yura said looking from Hamaya to Imai, from Imai to Chiharu then back to Hamaya. "Everyone on the team will be treating her differently."

There was an awkward pause and silence filled the gap. They hadn't thought about it until now, but now that Kyo was a girl again, they couldn't play rough with her just as they had merely a week or two ago.

"Damn you're right," Hamaya mumbled.

Imai scratched the back of his head trying to think of a solution, "They might be treating her differently."

"I know!" Yura exclaimed, "We can call her the maiden of the basketball team!" ((a/n: sorry I wanted someone to say it but I wasn't sure who; and since Yura's been having the best time with it…))

Chiharu merely looked at Yura, arched a brow, shook his head and said, "No."

"Well while I come up with something I'm gonna go set up the court. Tsuyaka just got done using it for the girl's team and I have a feeling that she didn't leave it in the best condition." Imai said causally then added, "Anyone want to help?" And of course no one said a word. Imai heaved a sigh. Yura wanted to ask Chiharu something and it was better done in private than so everyone could here so, cheerily he said, "Who likes Tsuyaka Himejima?" Hamaya's hand frantically waved in the air as he called out, "My queen! My queen!" Yura smirked, of course it had worked, after all he was a genius. Imai grinned, "Why thank you Hamaya for volunteering!" Then he dragged Hamaya off who was crying a flood for all to see while kicking trying to worm his way out.

"Great, they're gone," Yura cocked a half-hearted grin.

"And why are you so happy?"

"Now here's what I wanted to ask you. Are you ever going to ask Kyo out?"

There it was the monster question he had been avoiding, out there.

"Well… I don't know."

"You know that she really likes you right?"

"So?"

"And you really like her right?"

"Yeah and?"

"I don't see the problem then! Ask her out before someone else does then."

"What! Why! Who would ask her out?"

Yura heaved a sigh this would be more difficult than he had thought.

There ya go people! Second chapter added! Okay now those who reviewed said that they wanted romance in it am I right? And I wouldn't mind doing that at all! Just not too far… But if enough people want that and actually say that, then romance it shall be. Just remember I'm not taking it too far. Well I've got two people saying that they want more romance so here's what I'm asking you… Which pairing?

KyoXChiharu

KyoXYura

TsuyakaXImai

TsuyakaXHamaya

OR! The always popular add a new character…. Well? Which is it?


	3. Basketball Practice

GOSH! You people are killing me! So many reviews TT I thought I'd die before I saw that many! Thank you so much! Okay right about now I feel guilty… people are thinking that I have a plot it mind… and I don't see that's where you guys come in! I'll have like a little 'question' type thing at the end of MOST chapters asking which way YOU think I should swing the story… As for the pairings… it's inevitable ChiharuXKyo but for the one with Tsuyaka… 1 said Imai… and one said Hamaya… I think I'll be going with Imai Just because I think he's uber cool!

Chapter 3- Basketball Practice

Yura heaved a sigh this would be more difficult than he had thought. "Chiharu! Kyo isn't exactly a guy anymore you know? Didn't you see the looks she was getting? Someone's going to ask her to the dance and you know it!" (A/n: I'm adding a dance! Just for you people who like romance.)

"Pfft…" Chiharu retorted, "No one's going to ask her out!"

"Fine we'll see but I'm warning you, if you don't make a move someone else will. And now that you guys aren't dorming together anymore, you won't be the first to find out." And with that being said Yura began to walk away leaving Chiharu to soak in the meanings of his words.

At basketball practice Yura's words stood once again correct. The guys just wouldn't play the same with her now.

"I'm open!" Kyo yelled standing close enough to the hoop and luckily someone (new) was standing right beneath it. Tanko (a/n: the guy with the ball! I'm making it up people!) did pass the ball, but he through it under handed. Kyo looked at him strangely as she dribbled and was about to smash Janae's (a/n: another made-up and the guy standing near the hoop. Oh and for the record I know NOTHING about basketball) face when to her surprise he held his hand out for her as if he were giving her a boost. Kyo stopped right away sensing what they were doing.

"You guys!" she began, "I'm still the same! Don't treat me any differently than you would have!" There's a saying, you don't know what you're wishing for until you get it (a/n: or something like that) and right about now Kyo wished she hadn't said that. Suddenly out of nowhere this rampaging ball flung itself directly at Kyo's face, the sad part, it hit. Kyo stumbled backwards her hands waving, her legs moving from beneath her as the back of her head smashed against the court. Dazed for a moment she just layed there replaying what had happened in her mind. Then she bounced back up.

"WHO THROUGH THAT?" she roared. Chiharu slumped in the back, "Me." "Why would you do something like that!" she asked rubbing her cherry red nose as some blood trickled out.

"Well you said, 'don't treat me any differently than you would have.' So I didn't" "Well, you didn't have to be so mean about it!"

"Oh, so you want me to treat you like everyone else? The 'maiden' of the men's

basketball team?"

"That's not what I meant and you know it!"

"Hey you two!" Imai said, stepping in between them. "This isn't the time or the place, so drop it. Aizawa, go to the nurse."

"I'm fine!" Kyo said wiping the blood from her upper lip. It was a dark, rich blood, with a blue-black tint not the traditional deep red.

"Sorry Kyo, rules, no open body fluids on the court."

"Fine," Kyo mumbled under her breath as she sauntered away.

Wow! 2 chapters in one day! That has to be some kind of record! (Not really). But… umm… I'm sorry about my style of writing… I know its really sloppy and all and could use a lot of revision! But I'm not that great at grammar and I don't feel like sending it off to my friends to proof (because it takes them forever). I wouldn't mind doing that myself but there wouldn't be a new chapter for months at a time… Like my other fan fiction and the one I have yet to post. Honestly I'm sorry.

Now, who should Kyo go to the dance with?

Yura

Chiharu

Imai

Tanko

Janae

Hamaya

Or someone else? NOTE: If Kyo goes to the dance with someone other than Chiharu HE WILL get really jealous and there'll be a romance scene. But if she does go with him, she'll be happy he'll be a jerk, they'll make up and there MIGHT be some romance… your choice.


	4. Getting Asked

So the voting said Imai should get to go with Kyo, am I right? Well… I hate to say this but the voting not posted (school and friends) said she should go with Tanko! But that's only because I sorta told what would happen if it wasn't Chiharu and they didn't think Imai would do that… So I'm confused as to who to write about… I think I'm just going to have wait for one more chapter…. Sorry all…

Chapter 4- Getting Asked

Kyo sat on a chair in the nurse's office a long cotton ball shove up her right nostril. Someone walked in but she didn't see who until they were standing right in front of her. "What do you want," she asked turning her head away.

"HEY! I just wanted to say sorry," Chiharu said.

"Well maybe you could do it nicer?"

"I AM!"

"NO YOU'RE NOT! You come in here yelling at me like it was my fault!"

"Well!..."

"Well what? I suppose it is my fault right?"

"Hush you two!" The nurse said walking in. "Kyo, you can leave now if you like."

Kyo hopped up and walked out, hoping that Chiharu would follow and apologize. Finally someone grabbed her wrist and she turned gleefully, "Abo—" And of course it wasn't Chiharu but Itsuki Mimoji (a/n: another made-up).

"Hey," he said letting go and scratching the back of his neck.

"Hi," Kyo replied, hoping this would be quick.

"Um… I was wondering… You know that dance coming up right?"

"Yeah…" '_Why is he stuttering with his words?_' Kyo wondered

"Well… I was just thinking maybe you'd like to go with me…"

(a/n: bet you weren't expecting that!)

Kyo was speechless. Itsuki was a year older than her and a good foot and a half taller. She didn't know why he'd ask her out, sure she was on the basketball team with her but he could've had his pick at any girl. Itsuki was pretty popular being student body president and all, not to mention pretty good looking. In all honesty she was hoping to get asked out by Chiharu but of course he hadn't made a move. And since he hadn't this would be the perfect time to take advantage of that.

"Sure!" Kyo said brightly.

"Really? Great."

"Umm… When and where is it again?"

He chuckled, "Tomorrow night at the Radza hotel." Judging by the expression on her face she didn't know where that was, "It's like a ½ a mile away from the school. We could walk or I could pick you up."

"Umm… I'll tell ya which tomorrow," Kyo looked at her bare wrist, "OH GOSH! I'm late! I'll see ya later okay? At the basketball team meeting this evening okay?"

"Umm… Sure…" He said as she took off down the hall. '_Basketball team meeting?_' He thought, '_When did this happen? And why wasn't I told?_'

'_WHAT WAS I THINKING!_' Kyo's mind yelled. She intended on heading for her dorm, which she shared with Tsuyaka, but screw that! She needed to find something to wear! All she had good enough for going out weren't good enough for a dance!

Sorry about that! I couldn't help it! bows Okay three questions for this one!

(1.) Should Kyo go shopping for cloths or as to borrow Tsuyaka's?

(A.) Buy some

(B.) Ask Tsuyaka

(2.) How should Chiharu find out?

(A.) At a basketball practice where Itsuki brings it up with Kyo about when to pick her up

(B.) He over hears Itsuki and Janae/Tanko talking about it

(C.)Yura tells him he lost his chance

(3.) What should Kyo wear?

(A.) Something really hott and revealing

(B.) Something grandma-like

(C.) Something cute yet hott

(D.) Something uber simple but nice


	5. The Realization

Okay people so story developing time. I thought I could get away with just typing what the key points were. Sad confused me right? Okay so it turns out that I will be doing what I had hoped I wouldn't, going into Oink-format. Well… The chapters will be coming out slower but they'll be better! So… Here's chapter 5 nothing happens but I'm just TRYING to prove worthy.

Chapter 5-The Realization

Brown eyes skimmed the surrounding area; they were like two empty deep murky brown pools of a strange nothingness that you could get lost in for all eternity. Their owner was a slender girl whose light skin hugged her bones and figure. She was of a medium height and a big bone type of build making her hip bones and shoulder blades jut out more than they would on a normal person her height.

She sat on the limb of a tree, her legs hanging over the edge and her hands grasping the bark. She wore a simple T shirt and some baggy pants that hung off her hips. She didn't have very many curves or a very _womanly _figure. She heaved a lonesome sigh; she was confused as to what her next move on the giant chess bored of life would be.

Life, humph, funny thing right? One second you're in control the world nimbly grazing your fingertips, you know your path, you see it right in front of you, you know where it leads, and you know what's along the sides. Then the next, the part where some would rather believe didn't happen. When everything just goes topsy-turvy and what once seemed so clear is now foggy and hard to make out, your world gets flipped and every second of every passing moment you're stuck wondering whether if what you're doing is right, always second guessing yourself. This is how Kyo Aizawa felt right about now.

She had been sitting in that tree for around an hour, and still no one bothered to say something to her. Kyo never really hated silence but right about now she knew why some people did. It makes you wonder, gets you thinking, recalling and realizing what's happened, analyzing all your moves before you play a pawn. Around her wasn't silent, there were students talking, laughing, and just messing around, nature always has a noise to make, but in her mind, every thought echoed round and round as if were caught in a spiral.

'_Why does this have to happen now?_'she thought. '_It was all out there! That I was a girl! That I loved Chiharu. Why'd I have to say yes! Stupid me! STUPID ME!_' Kyo began smacking her forehead with her palm and being her usual clumsy self lost balance and tumbled from the low branch.

Most would try to get up after a fall like that. Whether it is to check for injuries or to act as if that were the purpose of their actions. Kyo however remained laying on her back. Peering through the gaps in the trees looking up at the clouded sky seemed to relax her. She heaved another sigh and shut her eyes; maybe a dream would solve this problem.

"Are you trying to give someone a panty shot? Or are you just waiting for someone to notice your advertisement?"

Kyo's eyes flashed open to see who was talking, and what they were talking about. She rubbed her eyes groggily and through the dusk light peered up at Yura who had positioned himself to her left side on the grass.

"What are you talking about?" she stammered out before she yawned.

"Your legs, they're spread wide open."

Kyo looked to see and he was right, she had been passer-bys a panty shot. "OH MY GOSH!" she exclaimed and crossed her legs while simultaneously pulling her skirt farther down.

Yura laughed, "It shouldn't matter you flashed off the basketball team remember?"

Kyo blushed at mumbled, "Could you please not bring that up."

"Oh, right, embarrassing moment for you. So why were you sleeping on the ground."

"I fell."

"And you decided to be lazy and go to sleep."

"Basically."

"Wow, you must be spending quite a bit of time with Eniwa. He seems to rubbing off on you with those one-liners."

Kyo smiled, "I guess I'm just tired."

"Okay, well you better get inside and pick something to wear."

"Huh?"

"Didn't Eniwa ask you to the dance?"

"Nope, I got asked by Itsuki."

"Mimoji?"

"Yeah."

"I knew he'd loose his chance."

"Who are you asking?"

"No one."

"Awe please!"

"Please what?"

"Ask someone! For me!"

"Why?"

"Just to go and have fun!"

"I'll think about it. You better get inside, it'll be dark soon."

"HEY! What time is it?"

"Around seven."

"3 HOURS?"

"No, two and a half."

"I've got to go! See ya Yura!"

"Bye."

And with that the girl with brown hair ran off towards the girl's dormitory, leaving the Kensuke boy to chuckle softly to himself at her.

So? Have I proved my worth? Or do I need to do better? I know that was short but it was all I could thing of! So sue me! My friends were nagging at me to write how I normally do, so there it is. A slightly suckier version of my usual writings but a much better from what you've seen. I did that in like 10 minutes so sorry if its crappy I was half asleep. Umm… Oh I'm not sure if her hair is brown or not because it never really showed in the manga and I don't think that there's an anime but hopefully I'm right. She might be blonde but I've never seen a blonde Japanese person. That's about it hope you enjoy it and hopefully my friends will stop nagging me about it now right?

I guess I'm still waiting on more results from the previous chapter… but I'll only wait a day longer before I start typing a new chapter.


	6. Everything In Between

Okay so looks like there aren't going to be any more reviews coming in so here's the next chapter. Hope you like it…

Chapter 6- Everything In Between

Kyo ran inside to the girls girl's dormitory her feet clapping against the off-white stairs. Whether they were originally that color or had just tarnished over the years, no one except for the first students really knew.

'_Tsuyaka is going to kill me!_' Kyo thought while jamming her bronze key into the door. '_She told me not to be here past 6! I wonder why? Maybe she made me something; or wants to watch some show with me.'_

Kyo pushed open the door and pulled out her key before looking around. "Oh… My… God…" was all she could manage to say. Their once cozy dorm had been transformed into some kind of boutique/beauty parlor. "Tsuyaka?... Are you here?" Suddenly Kyo got attacked by a rack of dresses, or at least what she thought to be a rack of dresses. Tsuyaka had sprung from the cloths hanging and pinned Kyo down. "GAH!" Kyo yelled as she toppled to the floor pulling even more dresses down.

"PICK ONE!" Tsuyaka grumbled in a low hollow voice. Tsuyaka pushed herself up off the ground and once her neat composure seemed to be completely gathered she spoke again. "Pick one," she said much more calmly and casually flipping her sleeky, raven black hair over her shoulder.

"Huh?" Kyo managed to stay still confused.

"I said pick one."

"Why?"

"The dance, why else? I've already skimmed your clothing they all suck."

"Well thanks!"

"Your welcome."

"That's not what I meant!"

"Then why'd you say it?"

"Why are you letting me pick one?"

"Because everything else you have is junk."

"But what about you? What are you going to be wearing?"

"Oh, I already picked mine, these were too small."

"Who asked you?" Kyo asked turning over dresses that were neatly hanging.

"No one, the principal thought it'd be a nice idea if the female team's basketball captain and the male team's basketball captain went together. Imai the dummy couldn't say no after the strings the principal pulled to let you stay."

"YOU AND IMAI!" Kyo dropped an outfit, she wasn't even going to bother looking at. She picked at it and looked it over. It was a simple light blue wrap around shirt that tied into a larger fluffy green bow on her back. It seemed to be a long shirt, and it was in a sense but it was also a pair of shorts conjoined, it seemed like a very complicated article of clothing, to put on and take off but also extremely comfortable. The blue began to deepen into a majestic lavender as it hit the torso area; the sleeves were large and swishy and the same shade of green as the neon bow holding it all together.

"That looks nice," Tsuyaka said.

Kyo held it up to her chest, "I don't have the figure for it."

"We'll make you have the figure for it…." Suddenly there was some sort of a gleam in Tsuyaka's eyes. It seemed to shine with a sanguinary lust for Kyo.

"Huh! WHAT! HOW!" Kyo dropped the piece of clothing is a frantic attempt to back away from the murderous Tsuyaka.

"They have this marvelous thing called a bra—"

"I KNOW WHAT THAT IS!"

"They have one that will make you look two cups larger."

"Really?"

"Yeah, and they have this other thing called hip jutters and something else called the butt pucker."

"What's that?" Kyo's cheeks turned a pale rose color as she began imagining herself with an actual figure in the outfit.

"They make you look like you have curves."

The rest of the night Kyo helped Tsuyaka pack away the unwanted clothing not even bothering to think where they had come from. Tsuyaka also continued to tell Kyo about the new items they had that might be of some use to her.

The following morning Kyo woke up late having spent so much time talking to Tsuyaka. Their room was cluttered with boxes of all sizes. She looked against the wall where the projector of her alarm clock shot the time. 12:53. Good thing it was a Saturday. (A/n: actually it's Tuesday but there can't be a dance on Tuesday.) Kyo rolled over and instead of facing a bare off-white wall she was staring at Tsuyaka lightly dreaming away. Kyo krept out of the room with cloths in hand and went to the bathroom so she could get ready for basketball practice which would be held in about seven minutes or so.

Kyo walked onto the basketball court, late, however unnoticed. Usually Imai would've….

"Kyo where were you? Practice started 15 minutes ago" Never mind.

"Uhh…. Sorry I woke up late."

Imai heaved a sigh, "Don't make it a habit."

Kyo smiled, without words saying that she'd try her best. Kyo being a goober hadn't noticed Itsuki walk up to her.

"So what time do I pick you up?"

"Huh?"

"The dance is at 8 so around 7:30?"

"Oh, yeah sure." Once again the absolutely brilliant Kyo Aizawa had spoken without fully thinking something through.

On the other side of the court Yura and Chiharu were talking, well Yura was talking and whether he liked it or not Chiharu was listening and answering.

"I told you you'd miss you chance."

"No what are you talking about?"

"Kyo, got asked to the dance."

"WHAT! By who?"

"Itsuki Mimoji."

"Him? That jerk?"

"Yes, him, and Kyo said yes."

Chiharu stormed over to Kyo and Itsuki right when she said yes. "You're going to the dance with him!"

"Yeah, what's it to you?"

"N-Nothing…"

"Then why are you here?" It took all of Kyo's nerve just to get that much out. Her face was red as she head Eniwa's footsteps getting softer and softer.

"What was all that about?"

"I'm…not sure."

After a second or so there was the sound of screeching tires as if someone slammed their brakes then the sound of honking in a rhythmatic pattern. Kyo looked over her shoulder and saw Tsuyaka in a red convertible boxes piled up. Kyo's jaw dropped when she turned off the engine in the middle of the street and began walking towards her.

"KYO!" she yelled slamming the door shut. She wore a black mini skirt and a white tank top with a V-cut.

"Yes Tsuyaka?"

"COME ON!" she yelled her black knee-high boots clicking against the pavement.

"Where are you taking Kyo?" Imai asked.

Tsuyaka smirked dangerously, "WE NEED TO GET HER _**LADY-ITEMS**"_ she telled loudly for all to hear. Kyo's eyes widened, her jaw dropped, her face flushed 12 shades of crimson red, and the world stopped spinning as Kyo's reputation was shot. The guys turned their heads to Kyo, their faces were obviously disturbed and they took no shame in showing it. Yura seemed to be amused by this and fought to hold in his laughter. Imai slightly blushed for having asked the question.

"COME ONE KYO! YOUR **_LADY-ITEMS_** AWAIT!"

"TSUYAKA! Please stop saying it like that!" Kyo yelled running to her.

Tsuyaka obviously enjoyed embarrassing Kyo, whether she thought it might convince Kyo to join the women's basketball team or just for fun she continued to loudly speak, "WHAT! WOULD YOU RATHER ME SAY WHAT THEY ARE!" Kyo realized what she was about to do but before she could slap her hand over Tsuyaka's mouth, Tsuyaka had managed to get a few words out.

"FINE! IMAI! WE'RE GOING TO BUY KYO SOME HIP JUTTERS, BUTT PUCKERS, AND A NEWLY ENHANCED B---"

"Sorry! We're leaving!" Kyo grabbed Tsuyaka by the wrist and began dragging her to the car.

The guys looked at one another in utter confusion. Who asked the question no one really knew all they knew was one of them had blurted the question they had all been wondering. "What's a hip jutter and butt pucker?" Everyone shrugged, still clueless.

"What were you trying to pull!" Kyo raged as Tsuyaka, the madman, drove down the street.

"Well, I got you didn't I?"

"And whose car is this?"

"My sister's."

"You have a sister? You don't ever mention her."

"She's a slut."

"Uhh…."

"I'm just kidding, but she acts like one a lot of the time. Those outfits, were her design too. She's going to school for fashion and those were some of her projects."

"Wow! She's really good."

"I guess so." Tsuyaka double parked the car and announced, "We're here. I'll help you get your things just right."

There ya go, chapter 6. This one was supposed to be transition one into the dance and some sort of a humor chapter. NOTE: hip jutters and butt puckers ARE NOT real. I just made them up for the sake of the story… I'm not sure if the bra thing is or isn't though. You guys like it? If so please review! If not… tell me what to change. No more questions I have a plot in mind now!


	7. Getting Ready And Then Some

Okay, so you guys want another chapter? Well I should be studying for my final exams but seeing as how I'm stalling I'll do this For those of you who want more romance, more tension don't worry… all the chapters UNTIL around chapter 9 are just set up that's when the whole ChiharuXKyo thing comes into play so don't fret! Thanks for reviews and here's the next chapter enjoy.

Moinkey

Chapter 7-Getting Ready, And Then Some

Kyo looked at herself in the mirror, unsure whether this was right, or wrong, or just dumb. "Tsuyaka…" she started out but was immediately cut off.

"Don't even Kyo," barked Tsuyaka adjusting her make-up. "You look hott." Kyo blushed at the word her face reddening contrasting with the bright blue, ecstatic green, and royal purple of her outfit. She wore very little make up only using slight eye shadow (on Tsuyaka's request) and clear lip gloss. "I don't know," she started again still doubting her actions.

"Kyo?"

"Yes?"

"Are you single?"

"Yes…"

"Are you a girl?"

"Yes…"

"Are you interested in guys?"

"Uh-huh."

"Is your date a nice guy?"

"I think so."

"Then what's the problem! Live a little don't wait on that retard Chibu."

"It's Chiharu."

"Yeah that."

Kyo heaved a lonesome sigh letting the air escape her lungs and her eyes drift out the window.

"KYO!"

"Huh what!"

"Just testing if you're moping or just day dreaming about you soon to be boy friend."

"HEY!"

There was a honk from outside the girl's dorm. Kyo looked at the clock, 7:29, wow he was punctual. She looked out the window… that wasn't his car. Must be for Tsuyaka.

"Imai's here…." She said

Tsuyaka sat down on her twin sized bed crossed her legs and pulled down her black mini skirt some.

"What are you doing! Didn't you hear? Imai's here."

Tsuyaka huffed a grunt and turned her head crossing her arms letting the flowing sleeves of her black and white diagonal striped shirt swish to either side. "A gentleman would come to the door AND KNOCK!" she said daintily… well until the last bit, that she yelled out the window.

"You want me to tell him?"

"No. That idiot should know if he has 'charm'"

A couple seconds later there was another honk and Kyo heaved a sigh.

"You should probably put your shoes on. He might want to leave as soon as he gets to the door."

Another honk and Tsuyaka shook her head, "A lady must make a man wait for her beauty to be perfected."

Kyo looked down, she was wearing her shoes, "Ummm… should I take my shoes off?"

Tsuyaka smiled looking at Kyo's shoes. They were simple slip on flats that faded from deep blue to royal purple and had ribbons, fading just the same way as the base, that wrapped around her legs, from her ankles to her knees. "No. Do something with your hair though. Don't leave it flat, flip it out in layers!"

A car pulled away.

"I think he left."

"He'll be back, now about your hair!"

There was a knock at the door as Tsuyaka pulled the curling iron away from Kyo's neatly done hair with a massive amount of hair spray. Tsuyaka unplugged the think with a simple tugg of the cord and flopped onto the bed. Kyo looked at her then the clock, 7:46, and answered the door. There stood Itsuki along with Imai. "Ohh… umm…" Kyo stumbled as she opened the door wide enough for them to see Tsuyaka laying on the bed one foot resting on her knee.

"We honked," Imai said.

"We didn't hear," Tsuyaka retorted from the bed flipping through a magazine.

Kyo looked down at the ground to avoid the eyes of both Imai and Itsuki, they both looked really nice… and one of 'em smelled really good too.

"The dance starts in 10 minutes."

"And?"

"We should get there."

"We can be a couple minutes late."

"We should get going so if you don't mind getting up…"

Tsuyaka heaved a sigh. And bent over to put on her strappy black short heels, tempting them.

"There," she said walking to them. "We can go."

And so the group of four left to the dance. What awaited? No one really knew.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

You like? It was more of a transition chapter than anything to get to the dance. That's where everything happens! Read on and please review.


	8. The Crappy Ending of It All

Hey there people! Moinkey here! I just wanted to make it clear that I'm really grateful that people are reading this and commenting on it. Thanks for sticking with it even though I'm absolutely aweful at updating on a regular basis…. I'm not that interested in this fanfiction any longer and I just type it up whenever a thought comes into my mind. I'm really sorry for this but… I'm no longer going to be keeping up with this fanfiction. Sorry. If you want an ending here it is, not in detail just things that happen in the last chapter.

Chapter –The Crappy Ending of It All

Kyo goes to the dance with Itsuki Mimoji. He gets her a drink but Tsuyaka senses that there's something wrong and grabs both cups, even though Imai is bringing her a glass of punch. She hands it back switching them in the process. Turns out that one of the drinks were spiked and Itsuki ends up getting drunk instead of Kyo.

Kyo wants to go home but she can't find Tsuyaka ANYWHERE so she kinda panics in the front lobby. Itsuki ends up finding her and trys to make a move on her. At the time Chiharu was stepping out because he had a headache from all the music, he sees this and of course comes to Kyo's rescue. He punches Itsuki, and then Itsuki leaves with some blood spilling over the corner of his mouth.

Kyo starts crying and puts her forehead into Chiharu's chest. He calls her stupid but pats her head.

-End-

I know, I know, it's aweful, but HEY! At least I just didn't take it down! Be thankful for that much. If someone wants to make that last chapter any better and type it up in the reviews, you're welcome to do so, but don't flame me just because I didn't want to continue this fanfiction any longer. Once again, thank you for reading and sorry for this really crappy ending.

-Moinkey


End file.
